


The Pepper on Nose Prank

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Tiny Toon Adventures
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Randomness, Sneezing, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: A prank gone wrong causes Furrball to sneeze from pepper. DERP.





	The Pepper on Nose Prank

The cafeteria was filled with cartoon characters among the Tiny Toon Adventures gang. Hamton was sitting alone at one table and watched as Buster and Plucky discussed something. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't mind. Hamton sighed in relief. He had had a hard morning, where he had to do a lot of work for his mentors. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, but seconds later, he felt a massive burning sensation on his nose. He opened his eyes immediately and saw a black substance on his nose. He couldn't think about what it was, because he had to sneeze from it. "Ah... Ah... Ah!"

"Chooooo! Ah-chooooooo!" Hamton sneezed the substance off his nose, and then took a napkin and began to rub his nose. It was still kind of itchy, but he only needed to sneeze twice for the moment. He heard Buster and Plucky laughing hard, and turned his head to see them laughing, with Plucky holding the pepper shaker in his hands. Hamton gasped as he realized his friends had played a prank on him.

"Pigs can be so stupid!" Plucky said, and Hamton took offense to this. He felt another pepper-induced sneeze coming on, but he needed to stop it. He inhaled through his mouth and exhaled through his nose sharply to blow the spice out. Unfortunately for Hamton, Furrball was passing by him when the pepper blew into his face and, of course, into his nose.

"Reow!" Furrball meowed in pain and put his hands over his nose, fearing he would sneeze. Immediately, the fear was answered with the buildup for a big sneeze. "Meyahhhh... Ahhhhhhhh..."

"Oh, dear..." Hamton said to himself, knowing that this wouldn't end well. He still had to sneeze, but he was more worried about Furrball. He had never seen Furrball sneeze from pepper; was he going to sneeze normally or would this be a sneeze that would shock even Little Sneezer?

"Ahhhhhhhh...! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Furrball inhaled, completely powerless against this sneeze. "AHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" The sneeze exploded from his body as he sneezed at the floor, his back legs giving out. He looked like he was recovering, but he was really going to sneeze again. "Ahhhhhh... AHHHHHH!"

"No, Furrball!" Hamton got up, ran to Furrball and shoved a forefinger under his nose to stop the sneeze. It helped a little bit, but it would feel much less painful to sneeze. "You really can't... AH-CHOOOOOOO!"

Hamton had forgotten about his own sneeze before he tried to stop Furrball's, and when it slipped out, he had to remove his finger. Furrball cringed as the pig sneezed and cringed again as his own sneeze reared his ugly head. "AH! AHHHHHHHH!"

"CHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! AH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ETCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ATCHOOOOOO-HETCHOOOOOOOOOOO-HAAAAAAAAATCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

At the end of the final sneeze, many of the tables had been flipped over and the area was covered with spray. This included many of the cartoon characters as well as the rest of the Tiny Toons gang, but Furrball barely cared. He rolled his eyes involuntarily, rubbed his nose with a forefinger and stumbled out of the cafeteria. Buster got up and cleaned the spray off of himself.

"That's the last time we try that on Furrball, okay?"

"But, Buster, it was hilarious!" Plucky argued.

"But look what he did!" Buster pointed out the damage, and Plucky knew that his friend was right.

"Fine, have it your way."


End file.
